Valentine's Day
by GoodVibesBabe
Summary: Alright, I know Valentine's Day is still two days away, but this story just came to me! I hope you read it, review it, and enjoy it :


**Hey guys! So this is a little V-Day oneshot of Percabeth. In this story, they are on the ship (the Argo II) and are on their way to Greece. I figured that since SoN took place in winter, and left off on the reunion (curse you, Riordan…) that they would all be on the ship by now. So I hope you enjoy this!**

**Don't. Own. Them.**

Third Person P.o.V.

Percy woke to light streaming in through the crack beneath the door of his cabin on the Argo II. He sat up and groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked as his clock on the nightstand next to the bed and he guessed that it said something like "Feb. 14, 9:24am". February 14th. Why did that day ring a bell…?

Holy Poseidon.

The day was Valentine's Day. All the past Valentine's Days, he couldn't have cared less. He never got or gave valentines at school anyway. But this one was different. By far the most important. This year, he had a girlfriend who he hadn't seen in eight or nine months! Thank the gods that they were together now.

He quickly sprang from his bed and changed into fresh clothes. He began to pace back and forth in the room, contemplating on what he could do for Annabeth even though they were in the middle of the ocean with no stores to by gifts from. Well, it had to be something special, obviously. _Maybe she forgot,_ he thought hopefully. He seriously doubted it though.

_Think, Percy, think!_ Then it came to him.

And he lost it, just like that.

Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. He had no clue what to do. He decided to just stick with a "Happy Valentine's Day, Annabeth!" for now and think of something during the day.

He ventured out from his cabin and into the dining room where everyone was either coming, leaving, getting food, or already eating. He spotted Annabeth coming in from the opposite door across the room. She didn't seem to notice him, but instead smiled and nodded as people wished her a happy Valentine's Day. She went through the usual routine and grabbed her breakfast with a concentrated look on her face as if a million things were on her mind.

After Percy had grabbed his breakfast, he plopped down next to her at the table, startling her slightly, and whispered in her ear, "Happy Valentine's Day, Wise Girl."

He kissed her cheek and turned back to his food so she couldn't see the heat rise to his face. From the corner of his eye, he could see her smile at him genuinely, not with one of those quick, fake smiles that she greeted everyone with just minutes ago. She seemed happy that he remembered. He hoped that she wasn't hoping for a surprise.

Throughout the day, people would pass Percy and wish him a happy Valentine's Day, but he was so lost in thought, that he wouldn't even notice them walking by. If he did happen to hear them, he would quickly stop them in their tracks and desperately ask for advice or an idea on what he could do to surprise Annabeth. The answer was always the same: "I don't know, Perce. You'll have to ask someone else."

He dragged through the next 12 hours or so stressing over the day. Everyone was handing out handmade valentines and he thought that he could do that, but he realized three things; one: he has no artistic skill; two: it wouldn't be special (especially if the heart was misshapen); three: who the heck wants a paper valentine from their boyfriend or girlfriend?

Percy was practically pulling his hair out now. He had asked everyone on the ship except Annabeth (even Piper didn't know!) but no one could help him.

Now as you can imagine when the day began to draw to a close and the sky darkened little by little every passing hour, he still had nothing. He hadn't even seen Annabeth all day. It was around ten that night when he decided to head up to the deck to think over what he would say to Annabeth the next day in his apology speech. Unfortunately, the deck was already occupied by said person.

From behind, he could see the wind whipping her curly blonde locks around her face as she leaned against the railing on the side of the ship. She only had on a light jacket and hadn't even changed out of what she was wearing that day. He decided that now would be better than tomorrow to apologize. If he waited until tomorrow, she would have time to build up her anger and think over things and her explosion would be bigger. But with Annabeth, he never knew. She was as unpredictable as a box of chocolates (if only he had that…). You never know what's inside until you open it.

Percy inhaled deeply and began to stride cautiously toward Annabeth.

Annabeth's day had gone partially well. At least it was that much. It could've been worse. Her Valentine's Day could have been like last year's. She could be sitting in Percy's cabin back at camp and silently crying as she remembered everything about him, wrapped up in one of his jackets, longing the feel of his strong arms around her again. That hadn't been the best Valentine's Day.

Now wasn't so bad. I mean, she had received paper valentines from her friends, new and old, and from people that she didn't even know. But why not from her _boyfriend_? She waved the thought away. Maybe he forgot, that Seaweed Brain. But he did tell her "Happy Valentine's Day" this morning at breakfast. Alright then, maybe he was planning something.

She leaned against the railing of the ship and breathed in deeply. She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze of the ocean mixed with sea water spray hitting her face. She opened her eyes again when she heard the sound of creaking floorboards getting louder as if they were coming in her direction. She turned and came face to face with her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. She couldn't help but notice how he changed over the last eight or nine months.

His hair was no longer its natural messy even after brushing it, it was just plain messy and tangled. His sea green eyes, once bright and shining, were now slightly dimmed and rimmed with the shadows of dark circles. His dark surfer's tan was now paler and he looked like he had lost some weight. She was sure that she didn't look any better, considering the endless, sleepless, nightmare-filled nights and construction of the Argo. Not to mention the strategizing, planning, and worrying.

"Hey," she said softly.

He gave her a small smile. "Hey."

"How'd you know I was up here?"

"Oh, I didn't. I came up here to, uh, get some fresh air and saw you here."

"Oh." Annabeth felt that it was the most awkward conversation that she had ever had with Percy, and it shouldn't feel that way.

"Listen, Annabeth, I want to…apologize."

Annabeth was puzzled and she was sure that it showed on her face. "For what?"

"Well, for not getting you a valentine or doing something special."

Annabeth looked down and sighed. She flashed back to one year ago, sitting in the Poseidon cabin alone. She looked back up and stepped toward Percy. She let her hand reach up and brush some stray hairs from his face and it came to rest on his cheek.

"Percy, in all honesty, I couldn't care less if you got me a valentine this year. Last Valentine's Day, I spent my morning hiding under my sheets, not wanting to talk to anyone. I went around that afternoon not eating, not training correctly or concentrating, and snapping at anyone who even came near me. I spent that night in you r cabin at camp and sat on the floor and wept. I missed you so much and it killed me not knowing exactly where you were or if you were even alive. So in comparison, this Valentine's Day is probably the best Valentine's Day that I have ever had. Just having you by my side again and in the living flesh is enough for me. So forget about all that valentine stuff. My valentine is right in front of me and I couldn't ask for more."

At the end of her speech, Annabeth was smiling lovingly at Percy, something that she hadn't done in quite a while. He grinned brightly at her and she could see that light return completely to his eyes again. He wrapped his strong arms, the ones that she had yearned to feel again, around her waist and pulled her closer as her arms slid their way around his neck. He stared into her grey eyes for a moment, as if taking in the fact this was her and she was real. That she was really here.

He smiled once more and closed the gap between them. Annabeth couldn't help but melt into the kiss, releasing all emotion that she had been holding in. Happiness, love, passion, worry, and relief. Relief that he was finally holding her and kissing her once more. She couldn't have been happier at the moment.

He pulled away slowly and leaned his forehead down against hers. They searched each others eyes and Percy was the first to break the silence.

"Annabeth," he started. "I…I love you."

Her heart pounded hard against her chest with excitement and fear as she registered what he had just told her. And surprisingly, her next words didn't shock her or sound foreign on her tongue.

"I love you too, Percy."

They both smiled at each other again and shut out the world around them as they kissed again. This time, not holding back any restrictions of the love that they felt for each other. They were happy, they were floating on cloud nine. All Annabeth could think was, _Wow, was I wrong. I could get enormously happier._

They both reluctantly pulled away and Percy sent shivers down Annabeth's spine as he whispered softly in her ear, "Happy Valentine's Day, Annabeth. I love you."

**AWW. THAT HAD TO BE THE BESTEST STORY I EVER WROTE! Definitely different.**

**I LOVE REVIEWS ALMOST AS MUCH AS I LOVE MY READERS(:**


End file.
